


'Phichit+chu has started following you'

by ayyitsadrien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward seung, BoyxBoy, Instagram texting, M/M, Slow Burn, Yaoi, he doesn't realize he's starting to develop feelings for phichit, phichit is oblivious, phichit is the only person Seung actually likes, seung is salty, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyitsadrien/pseuds/ayyitsadrien
Summary: Seung has stumbled upon an interesting account on Instagram.





	1. Chapter one

Seung-Gil Lee never really found a good reason to use Instagram. Until he was bored, and stumbled upon the Instagram of a fellow figure skater, who was from Thailand.

_phichit+chu: wow!! he's such a good skater! his outfit is perfection, too! <3 _

❤️ 6,532 likes

**236 comments**

The picture was of him. At the Rostelecom cup. He stared at the caption, his thick eyebrows knitted together. Without realizing, he double tapped the photo. He hesitated before commenting on the picture.

seung-gillee: Thank you.

He never expected to get a reply so quickly.

phichit+chu: oh, I never knew you had an Instagram! you're welcome, though!! :)

He got another notification.

_phichit+chu has started following you_

_phichit+chu liked your photo_

_phichit+chu commented: is that your dog? your dog is really cute! ❤️_

He didn't know why, but reading the comment made the corners of his lips twitch slightly. _I barely even know him. Why is he making me feel this way?_ He sighed, turning his phone off. He put it down next to him and leaned back onto the couch.

He started wondering, why did he even post that picture? Especially without his permission. Maybe Phichit was just like that, it did seem like he took many pictures of people, who probably didn't even want their picture taken. He picked up his phone again and decided whether or not he should ask him why. He inhaled sharply, and sent him a message.

seung-gillee: Why did you post that picture of me?

A reply came almost immediately.

phichit+chu: oh, I'm sorry! do you want me to delete it? I should've asked for your consent before posting it..

He wasn't exactly expecting that kind of response, it made him feel.. weird.

seung-gillee: I don't really care, you don't have to delete it. Just ask me or something next time.

phichit+chu: okay!! thanks for not making me delete it! :)

seung-gillee: By the way, why did you like my outfit?

phichit+chu: well, it's very flashy and colorful. It doesn't really suit you, which just makes it more eye catching!

seung-gillee: Oh. Thanks, I guess.

phichit+chu: your welcome! btw, what's your dogs name?

seung-gillee: Chul. He's a Jindo, a Korean dog breed.

phichit+chu: that's really cool! I've never had a dog or cat, I've only had hampsters before

seung-gillee: That's nice, I guess. I didn't really ask though.

phichit+chu: well, now you can know me better! if we ever meet, then you'll at least know a lot about me :)

seung-gillee: I can already tell a lot of things about you from your Instagram page.

phichit+chu: oh, really? I guess that's a good thing then ^^

seung-gillee: You're from Thailand, right?

phichit+chu: yeah, why?

He didn't know why he bothered asking, he already knew he was from Thailand. Then, he suddenly got a message from his coach.

'We're going to Thailand'

He sighed, then went back to his conversation with Phichit.

seung-gillee: My coach is taking me to Thailand, but won't tell me why.

phichit+chu: really?? I hope I'll get to see u here!!

He didn't reply. He turned off his phone, and he seemed to know why his coach wanted to take him to Thailand. He was very anti-social, and wasn't really fond of other people. His coach must've saw his Instagram, and wanted Seung to befriend the Thai skater. Most skaters, Seung disliked. But, he didn't really know how he felt about Phichit. He surprisingly didn't hate him, like he hated JJ. And he didn't ignore him like he ignored Sara Crispino. Phichit was different.

Maybe meeting him wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung discovered that his coach has contacted Celestino, Phichit's coach, and had told him that Seung had taken a liking to Phichit. Which was rare, because Seung barely liked anyone. It seems that Phichit was becoming an exception.

He had already gotten off the plane. He looked at the signs, and realized he couldn't read shit.

He pulled out his phone and took a picture, then sent it to Seung.

seung-gillee: What does this say?

seung-gillee sent a photo

 

phichit+chu: it says welcome to Bangkok, Thailand

seung-gillee: Thank you.

phichit+chu: your welcome!!! ooh, that's the city I live in, too!

seung-gillee: I know. That's kind of why I'm here.

phichit+chu: huh?

seung-gillee: Your coach didn't tell you?

phichit+chu: tell me what?

seung-gillee: I'm coming here because of you. My coach said it'd be good to befriend someone with your optimism to hopefully 'Brighten my mood'.

phichit+chu: wait, really?? 

phichit+chu: wait, brb. Ciao Ciao wants to talk to me

He raised a brow. Ciao Ciao? Who the hell is that? A few minutes later, he got another text from Phichit.

phichit+chu: he says we're going to the airport! look like I'll see u there, then :)

seung-gillee: Okay. See you there, I guess.

"Seung, Phichit and his coach are on the way!" His coach said, making him look up from his phone.

He responded with a blunt, "Okay." Then put his phone away. Great, time to play the waiting game. And of course, about 8-10 minutes later, he saw the Thai skater, and what he assumed to be his coach with him, at the airport. At least his coach isn't a woman. But that ponytail looks kind of girly.

Phichit must have spotted him, because they were now coming his way. 

"Let's go, they're here." 

Without warning, his coach dragged him over to the two. 

"Hi, I'm Seung's coach. Nice to meet you two!" She introduced herself then elbowed Seung, "Say hi." She hissed.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, I guess." He said, then glared at her. He looked over to Phichit. He looked just like he did in his photos. Dark hair and eyes, tan skin, shorter than he thought, and always had a smile. Seung didn't exactly see any benefit from befriending Phichit, apart from the fact that he was fucking cute as- wait, what the hell? 

Okay, maybe he is cute.

"It's nice to finally be able to meet you, Seung!" Phichit said, beaming with optimism.

Seung didn't say anything. His coach took notice. "Hey, Celestino, how about we leave these two to bond, like I said, Seung needs more friends."

He nodded, understanding. "Okay, let's go then. You guys have fun, ciao!" And with that, they left. Great.

"They're acting pretty strange, huh?" Phichit said after they left.

"My coach is always like that. Pushing me to be nicer to people. It's annoying."

"You seem nice to me." Phichit replied, as they started walking out of the airport. Where were they going? Seung had no clue. Phichit started walking, so he just kind of did the same.

"Only you, probably." He muttered. "Wait, where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you around! It's your first time here in Thailand, isn't it?"

Seung nodded.

"Then let's go!" Phichit said once they were out of the airport, and started dragging him off to who knows where.

_What the fuck did I just get myself into?_


	3. Chapter three

"Bangkok is actually really nice." Seung said as he looked around the city.

"It is!" The Thai skater agreed, a smile on his face like always. "We should go to the Muay Thai Mall! Even if you don't plan on buying anything, it's still nice to look around at all the stores!" 

"Okay," He nodded, "I probably won't buy anything, though. I don't have any Thai money."

"That's not a problem, if you want something, just ask and I'll buy it for you! All I want in return is to see you happy."

What the hell does that mean? 

It's feels.. nice to hear him say that, though.

Why is that?

"You don't have to.." Seung murmured.

"Nonsense! Let's go!" 

The black haired male sighed. "Fine."

And with that said, he started to follow Phichit to the mall. Seung thought the city was beautiful.. except he had no idea what some of the shop signs said because he couldn't speak or read Thai, like, at all. So he'd have to leave that to Phichit. Phichit.. The name itself sounds like 'piece of shit'. Maybe that said something. Actually, no, stop, that's irrelevant. Fuck off inner thoughts. When he had snapped out his thoughts, he realized they were already there. How did he not notice that at first? Maybe you would've if you didn't get distracted, Seung.

Never should've asked. 

Phichit turned and looked at him, "Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out."

Maybe if my self conscience wasn't such a little pain in the ass, I wouldn't be spacing out. "I'm fine. I'm just in thought." He glanced over at the little ball of sunshine next to him, but soon adverted his gaze. He's actually.. really enjoyable to be with. And he's not as annoying as I thought he'd be.

Strange.

But Phichit Chulanont has an affect on people. He always manages to bring out the best in people, and even bring people together. How does he do it, though? Is it his kind and open personality, his bright charisma? 

I have no fucking clue.

He's said to be one of the top three most adorable figure skaters. And anyone could clearly see why. He is.. pretty cute. But, Seung would probably never admit that to him out loud. What goes down in Seung's thoughts, stays in his thoughts.

Then he was snapped out of his thoughts, again. He was being pulled into the store by Phichit. "Phichit.." he mumbled.

"Yes?" He asked, stopping to turn around and look at him. 

Fuck, he's adorable.

"..I can't read anything."

"Just tell me what sign you want me to translate, and I will."

"Can you just tell me what kind of stores are here?" Seung asked.

"Well, there's a photography place, a store for Muay Thai gear, a food place, a pet shop—" he started, but was cut off by Seung.

"Take me to the pet shop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter.
> 
> And I know there isn't actually a pet shop in the Muay Thai mall, but shh
> 
> Let's just pretend there is
> 
> But for anyone of you that's wondering my gender
> 
> I'm a male,
> 
> And I'm admittedly pretty gay 
> 
> Like this anime. ;)


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Phichit just yet.

_It's almost like I'm unable to think straight when I'm around him._

It feels more like being around an angel, that must be protected at all costs, than just your ordinary person. And he also felt.. strange urges. Like, to hug him, hold hands with him, and smile whenever his hand brushes against his when they walk side by side. Phichit was just the kind of person that nobody could say no to. He found that out the hard way. It was nearly impossible to turn him down, the way his eyes began to cloud with disappointment, the way his lips formed a slight pout. He was very convincing, so to speak. Irresistible, even, for Seung. While Phichit was rambling about something, he didn't really listen. Instead, he just stared at his face, trying to hide the upcoming smile as the corners of his lips slightly twitched. But eventually, his face started to slightly heat up, which caused him to look away, in hopes of the Thai male not noticing. And to his surprise, he didn't. Perhaps that showed how oblivious Phichit could be. Maybe that's a good thing, though.

Well, he could be oblivious sometimes. Phichit paused, looking up at Seung. "Oh, sorry! I just realized I had been rambling this entire time," he apologized with a bashful smile. 'Cute..' Seung said internally. "Did you have anything to say, Seung?"

Seung quickly shook his head, "No, I don't mind you rambling."

Phichit's face reddened a bit. "Really?" He questioned, tilting his head.

How is he so cute?

He nodded, "You can go ahead and ramble all you want, I won't interrupt you or anything."

"But I want you to talk, too! I want to get to know you better, Seung." _Baddump. Baddump._

He blushed faintly, looking away. "I'm not that much of an interesting person."

"You may see it that way, but I don't.." Phichit said, looking up at him.

"..What do you mean by that?"

"I think you're interesting, Seung. You may seem cold and stoic, but I think there's more to you than just that!" The corners of Seung's lips twitched. He was unsure as of why, but hearing that made him.. happy. Phichit must have taken notice, because he gasped and covered his mouth.

"Oh my god, are you.. smiling?!" 

"...No." 

"You should smile more, you have a nice smile."

So do you, he wanted to say. But that'd be too embarrassing for him to say, so he just kept it to himself.

"But I'm glad I got to make you smile!" He said with a proud grin, "I want to see you smile more."

"..Why?" Was all that came out of his mouth, he felt like that's all he could say.

"It means you must be happy. Seeing you happy makes me happy, and I want to see you happy more often.." he confessed, his cheeks heating up slightly.

God, you have no idea how adorable you are. I wish I could tell you, but I guess it's too soon for that. 

Little he know, Phichit's thoughts were very similar. Neither of them realized that they shared the same feelings. But it seems like neither of that would be confessing that anytime soon.. well, we never know when it comes to Phichit. Seung wasn't well experienced with emotions. He was fairly good at reading people, but there were still many emotions he had yet to understand. The ones he couldn't express himself. Like love, happiness, they're not things he's all too familiar with. The only happy memories he has is when he was little, and his mom would cook him amazing meals. And one of the only things that made him happy was his dog.. and possibly Phichit. He doesn't only have a hard time understanding them, he also has a hard time showing them. It's rare to see his face showing a non-neutral expression. But scowls and glares aren't uncommon. For example, he has no problem glaring at Jean-Jacques Leroy when he decides to show off and be annoying. Or scowling at his coach, or Sara Crispino. Women are like vegetables to him. And he pretty much hates vegetables. 

He's not sexist or anything, but he always feels.. uncomfortable around women. That's another thing he doesn't understand. He doesn't like vegetables, even though they're good for his health. Maybe women aren't good for his health either. The only woman he had been comfortable around is his own mother. But, it just doesn't seem to work out when other females are present. He didn't regret being mean to Sara though, mostly because he didn't care. He also doesn't regret being rude to his fans or fellow skaters. It's different with Phichit, he'd most likely feel guilt if he were to be rude to him. Phichit was a good person, and pretty much the only other skater he actually wouldn't mind interacting with.

He was brought back into reality by Phichit saying something, but he only heard half of it. "—spending time with you." Seung blinked. Did he just say he likes spending time with him? His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the shorter male. 

"..What?" He felt his heating up.

"I enjoy spending time with you.. Oh and um, we're at the pet shop." Phichit must've noticed his face reddening, because his did, too. Seung also looked away, but when he heard a dog barking, he looked at the direction of where it came from, and he saw a bunch of little puppies. They reminded him of his dog. He missed his dog. He went over to the puppies as Phichit watched him, deciding whether to follow, or let him have his moment. Then he saw the hamsters, and off he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I did my best to put a lot of detail, to make up for the previous chapters' lack of such.
> 
> What do you guys think? ^^


	5. Important!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead wheeze

Hello, Yuuki here! I'm sorry for not updating, I got my electronics taken away from me because I did something stupid which got me grounded *~* 

But now I'm obsessed with Hamilton h e l p

I don't know if I'll continue this

But I wanted to let you know, I read all of your comments and they make me grin like an idiot, thank you guys ❤️

Now, I know this isn't the update you wanted, but I wanted to tell y'all why I haven't updated in over 2 months

I love you guys ❤️❤️

-Yuuki

P.s I think my mom is dead because she went to her ex boyfriends house at 1pm to do laundry and now it's 6pm and idk what to do because I dropped my phone in the toilet 

Save me


End file.
